


Brighton Bedrooms

by doctorwatsonofhogwarts



Series: ISWtTverse [2]
Category: Video Blogging & YouTube RPF
Genre: M/M, Slash, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-17
Updated: 2013-02-17
Packaged: 2017-11-29 14:57:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/688250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doctorwatsonofhogwarts/pseuds/doctorwatsonofhogwarts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel to It Started With the Tag. Dan and Phil went on a trip to Brighton and are secluded in their hotel room because of the rain...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brighton Bedrooms

Dan felt like a snowman as he walked down the rocky beach in Brighton, wrapped in more layers of clothing than he ever wore in his life. Yet, the cold still managed to reach him in places he thought were not possible and irritate him. He kicked stones as he walked, keeping his eyes on the ground. PJ, Chris were filming a few scenes that didn't require Dan or Phil's presence a short walk away from where Dan was, while Phil was off getting fish and chips for everyone as it was near to lunch time.

Phil. Dan's mind flooded back to the memories of mere couple hours ago when he shared a kiss with the older boy. Immediately, Dan's face flushed as the emotions came back to him.

“ _I think I see what they mean.” He crashed his lips into Dan's._

 _Dan felt his body freeze up from the completely unexpected contact._ Oh god, oh god, oh my fucking god,  _he thought,_ oh my god Phil is kissing me – he heard me – OH MY GOD.  _His mind was racing at a hundred miles an hour, the flesh of his lips tingling with an odd sensation and heat. He wanted to react, to kiss back, but he couldn't manage to make his body move._

_When Phil finally moved back to break the kiss, Dan had to stop himself from whimpering. He never took his eyes of the older boy, who cocked his head to the side in a sign of confusion. It was dark, with the light from the laptop screen now gone and Dan couldn't see Phil's face properly._

“ _Dan?”_

“ _Ye-” Damn, he sounded so squeaky. He coughed in order to regain control over his voice. “Y-yeah?”_

“ _You better pack. I'll see you later.” And with a chaste kiss on the cheek, Phil left the room._

The kiss or the whole situation as a whole was not mentioned at all after that. A couple of hours after the kiss, the two YouTubers departed from their apartment to Brighton with their two friends and Phil acted like nothing happened. Dan didn't say anything, but the fact that nothing was said left him with an uneasy feeling in his stomach.

Why didn't Phil say anything? Did he take Dan's freeze up as a rejection? Dan bit his lip, longing to know what was going through the other boy's head. There was a big question mark above his and Phil's friendship and possible romantic relationship. Dan knew that because he wasn't clear on what was happening, his awkward self makes him over think everything and make the matters worse.

He was so lost in his thoughts that he didn't even notice when it started to drizzle with rain. Only when his phone started buzzing in his pocket that he snapped out of his daydreaming and noticed his surroundings. He quickly answered his phone, noticing that it was Phil's number.

“Hello?”

“ _Hey Dan,”_ Came Phil's cheery voice.  _“I'm heading back to the hotel room because of the rain. I already called Chris and PJ, they're doing the same in a minute. Let's meet there, yeah?”_

“Yeah, sure.” Dan replied, still slightly out of it. “I'll see you there then.”

Running a hand through his hair, Dan turned on his heel and jogged up to catch up to Chris and PJ.

Almost an hour later, the four YouTubers were all back in their hotel and finished eating the half-cold fish and chips that Phil bought. Chris and PJ just went back to their room, leaving Dan and Phil alone.

The former was stretched out on his bed, with his arms crossed over his head. The rain worsened since it started an hour ago and was now tapping loudly on the glass windows of the hotel room. Coats, scarves and shoes as well as other pieces of clothing that both boys used to shield from the cold were scattered on the floor. The older boy was just finished collecting all the trash from their meal and throwing it in the bin.

Dan, for the hundredth time that day was out in his dreamland. He noticed nothing of the outside world until he felt a weight on his stomach. He uncrossed his eyes and looked up, only to see Phil sat on his stomach.

“P-Phil?”

“You're over thinking things again, aren't you? That kiss earlier.” Said Phil, putting his hands on Dan's stomach in order to keep his balance. “You should stop that, you numpty.”

“Not my fault.” Dan mumbled, his face probably the shade of a ripe tomato. The idea of Phil being on top of him was just a bit too much for his body to handle.

“It is, yours and your tendency to over-complicate things.” Phil replied, leaning towards Dan's face. His hands were sliding up from Dan's stomach up his chest and reaching his shoulders. Dan felt Phil's hands knead his tense shoulders, his breathing becoming heavier with every move Phil did.

“One tends to do that if one does not get a clear answer.”

“Does everything have to be spelled out for you?” Phil almost purred. Dan cursed in his head, when did Phil get so damn seductive?

“Apparently so.”

His blue eyes blazing with pure, unadulterated lust; Phil lowered his head close enough for their noses to be touching. Dan could feel Phil's hot breath on his face, his eyes fluttering close just as their lips connected. The kiss was slow at first, hesitant. It was testing the territory, setting boundaries to cross later. Dan responded to the kiss eagerly, his hand travelling to Phil's hair and tugging on the black locks.

Soon enough, the kiss deepened. It's like they came to a silent understanding the second their lips touched. All of Dan's doubtful thoughts disappeared from his mind, head becoming blank and only focusing on the bare needs that his instincts were telling him. It was all Phil – touch him, kiss him,  _fuck him_ , be with him – so much, so fast that it overwhelmed Dan.

The boundary lines became blurry very quickly as Dan moved both of his hands onto Phil's shoulder blades and pulled, in an attempt to get the other boy as close to his own body as possible. Pressed against each other on the hotel room bed, the two bodies were seeking out friction and the agonizingly good feeling of simply being entwined with one another.

Phil's legs were on either side of Dan's waist as he moved his ass down, their groins now grinding through the fabric of their jeans. Breathless, the two broke apart for air, but their hands were still exploring each other's bodies. Dan's shirt rolled up to reveal his naked stomach, with Phil's hand sneakily pulling it up even further.

“Still, need it, spelling out?” Phil breathed out between the nips and nibbles on Dan's stretched out neck. The other boy moaned as Phil sucked on his vein, a shudder going through his entire body.

“Y-yes, Phil.” The name came out as a loud moan as the said boy bit into the hot skin of Dan's neck.

Phil looked up at Dan, their eyes meeting. He looked so beautiful, laid on his back breathless. Face flushed and eyes blurred with lust. His lips were pleasantly red, so soft looking and so very, very kissable. Phil couldn't resist him. He crashed his lips into Dan's, ignoring the fact that the kiss was all teeth and no coordination. The need for contact was too strong for Phil or Dan to care.

Phil's hand moved to tease Dan's erect nipples, the kiss deepening but becoming more controlled. Dan nipped at Phil's lower lip, smirking into the kiss. Phil returned the smirk, momentarily untangling himself from Dan. Sliding down to sit down on Dan's knees, Phil ignored the other boy's cry of displeasure from stopping their fun.

He kept his eye contact with Dan as he lowered himself so his face was right against Dan's crotch, where a bulge formed. With his long fingers, he slowly unbuttoned Dan's jeans and using his teeth, unzipped the zipper. Dan couldn't stop himself from letting out mixed noises of pleasure and frustration.

Phil pulled Dan's jeans down to his knees and the boxers soon followed, being tugged down with Phil's teeth. Dan's impressive, throbbing erection appeared in all its glory. At its sight, the black haired boy licked his lips and proceeded to wrap his hand around the base of Dan's cock and licking the tip of it, never taking his eyes of Dan's face.

“Oh god, Phil.” Dan groaned as he watched Phil's head bobbing between his legs. His room mate certainly knew how to make good use of his mouth and tongue...he was so close to orgasm already and they haven't even gotten started properly. “I'm -”

“Don't even think about it,” Phil murmured. “I'm not finished with you yet.”

Phil pulled himself off Dan and the bed, walking towards his suitcase with his hips swinging sexily. He took out two items, which Dan couldn't see, but could probably guess what they were. Dan pulled himself up on the bed into a seating position and when Phil came back to the bed, he knelt between Dan's legs. From behind his back, he took out a condom and lube.

“For such an innocent looking person, you sure are prepared.” Dan chuckled, already working on unzipping Phil's tight jeans.

“Mmm,” Phil said. “I'm prepared because I wanted this to happen. I've been dreaming of this for a long time now.”

“What were you dreaming of exactly?” Dan managed to slide off Phil's jeans and boxers with a little help from the other boy, the two pieces of obstructive clothing landing on the floor quickly followed by two t-shirts.

“I dreamed of you...touching me.” Phil allowed himself to come closer to Dan, their erections almost coming in contact. Dan grabbed Phil by the back of his neck, pulling his face closer to his. “Of you inside me, filling me. Of me rocking on top of you, screaming your name...”

“God Phil...”

“Would you like to make my dreams come true?”

Dan growled, pulling Phil into a hungry and possessive kiss. Oh, how much he wanted to do all that and more. He took the lube and let it fall onto his long fingers.

With Phil in his lap kissing him furiously, Dan moved his hands to squeeze the other boy's ass. His hand slid down, slick fingers entering Phil's tight hole. The black haired boy moaned into the kiss as he felt the fingers stretching his entrance. Dan smirked as the delightful noise escaped Phil. He stretched further, pushing more fingers in.

Phil's shaking hands fiddled with the condom packet, his brain fuzzy and unable to concentrate. It took great skill to overcome his pleasure-induced clumsiness and open the condom and slide it onto Dan's hot, hard member. “Dan,” He growled out. “P-please.”

“Mmm...” The brown haired boy hummed, pulling his fingers from within the other.“Since you want it so much, why don't you do it yourself?”

A panting, flushed Phil looked at a devious Dan curiously, but his blue eyes were so diluted with lust that he didn't bother being embarrassed. He moved himself so he was right above Dan's cock and with a little help from his hands, let it prod at his stretched hole. His breathing became irregular and sharp as more and more of Dan entered him.

It hurt, it was uncomfortable – yet at the same time ecstasy soared through him and chills went down his spine. Dan's whole, long member was within him, only a single move away from pushing at his prostate. Slowly, but surely Phil began to move.

Dan was so close. Phil was so tight around his cock, so deliciously tight. The other was rocking in his lap, sliding up and down his cock. It was almost agonizing, it felt so good. Dan could hardly comprehend that it was who could be considered the most innocent YouTuber that was now engaged in an act of pure hot sex with Dan.

The phan shippers would have a field day.

Phil moved faster, seeking more friction and wanting more. His cock twitched, yearning a release. When Dan noticed that, he wrapped his hand around Phil's member, moving his hand up and down. Phil gasped at the action, only a few strokes pushing him over the edge. Shuddering, he released and the white liquid fell onto Dan's naked stomach and hand. Almost simultaneously, Dan released too.

“That...” Dan gasped out. “That was amazing.”

Phil pulled Dan's member out of him and promptly collapsed onto the other boy. Both were sweaty, covered in cum and very, very pleased with themselves. Neither had the energy to move, nor did they want to. They entangled themselves with their limbs, just enjoying each other's post-coital company.

“This need a repeat...later.” Phil yawned, his head nested on Dan's chest.

“Oh trust me, there will be much more of this later...after your ass stops hurting.” Dan replied cheekily.

Phil was too worn out and happy with himself to say anything back. He was with Dan, the Dan he liked for a long time. The Dan he could learn to love very easily, if he didn't do so already. Deep inside, he hoped that the object of his affections felt the same and he would be right.


End file.
